A Little Diary Entry from The Half- Blood Prince
by Hare in the moonlight
Summary: Snape meets Lily for the first time. His diary entries for the first year.


_None of these characters belong to me and sadly never will; I do not do this for profit, just pure enjoyment._

-0-

 _ **A small diary entry from the Half-Blood**_

 _ **Prince.**_

 _(Snow still covered the ground, trees still bare. The spirit of Christmas and the New Year had finally passed and kids were beginning to get back into the rhythm of school and look forward with anticipation to the Easter holidays. Except for one little boy who sat under a thick, empty oak tree in a world of his own, writing in a new diary, which had been dropped by the previous owner.)_

-0-

 _February 1969_

I found one of mother's old wizarding books yesterday, in the attic. When I showed her, she seemed almost scared. In fact she was. She took it off me and told me to get out of the house. She knows I'm a wizard, but she has me hide it from father. She hides the fact that she's a witch as well. I'm proud to not be a muggle like my father, he's a failure and an embarrassment. I wish there was someone other than you I could share my secret with.

 _Half-Blood Prince_

I'm scared. Mother and father are fighting downstairs, how she doesn't scream when he hits her. Why doesn't she kill him? I would keep it a secret.

 _Half- Blood Prince_

 _March 1969_

Mother snuck into my room last night; she gave me a book 'How to cook to make your man proud'. At first I was confused. When she opened it, inside were the pages from her old spell book, the one I'd found in the attic. "You go up to the empty field whenever you can and study this, don't ever tell your father. You understand me?"

 _Half-Blood Prince_

A girl has just been moved into my class at school today. She's so kind and understanding. Unlike everyone else. I don't care about what they think. Only Lily. There's something special about her.

 _Half-Blood Prince_

 _April 1969_

I've been spending a lot of time with Lily; she's so perfect. We sit under the oak tree and read my wizarding book. I trust her, more than anyone. She is a witch. I know it, I told her. I told her all about the wizarding world. She can't wait to go to Hogwarts.

 _Half- Blood Prince_

Lily asked me today, "It is real, isn't it? It's not a joke? Petunia says you're lying to me. Petunia says there isn't a Hogwarts. It is real, isn't it?" I told her, "It's real for us, not for her. But we'll get the letter, you and me".

 _Half- Blood Prince_

 _May 1969_

Lilly had her first actual magical experience today. She was watching her sister ride a bicycle when she saw a massive stone in the road which her sister didn't. She was able to move it without touching it. I'm so proud of her; I wish her sister had fallen off her bike though. Petunia reminds me of my father, bitter and worthless. I told Lily; she didn't like that. I wish I knew how to be kind like she is.

 _Half- Blood Prince_

It's taken Lily a little while to forgive me for what I said. She said, "Petunia is different, but good different. There's good in everyone if you look." I tried to find the good in my father and mother. It was hard with my mother and impossible for my father. I wish I lived with Lily; her house is so beautiful. I stand outside and just stare at it sometimes and it has this yellow soft glow to it. Unlike mine, it's cold and dark.

 _Half-Blood Prince_

 _June 1969_

Lily likes to watch me practice magic, we try so many different spells together from my mom's book. We sit and imagine the wizarding world. Hogwarts especially. I hope I'm in the same house as her.

 _Half-Blood Prince_

 _July 1969_

Petunia called Lily and I freaks today; it was after she'd caught us doing magic in the field. I considered explaining to her that the fact she's a muggle means she's the freak in our world. Lily's hurt face made me mad; Petunia is an idiot not to worship Lily. She's perfect.

 _Half- Blood Prince_

They've gone away on holiday and taken Lily with them, her family I mean. I feel so alone. I received a post card from Lily; she said that they're currently traveling around Wales. Before she left we joked about her staying her with me and living in her house where we could do all the magic we wanted while her family were on holiday; the alternative was me illegally becoming an animagus and following her round as a stray cat or something.

 _Half- Blood Prince_

 _August 1969_

Next week Lily gets back. I'm glad. Mother and Father argued so much last night that I snuck out and went to Lily's house. I climbed up to her bedroom window and left a flower on her window sill. I almost got caught by their neighbour, but I hid in the shadows.

 _Half- Blood Prince_

 _October 1969_

School's not going so well, I mean my grades are excellent. I'm the top of all my classes, it's just these kids who used to just bully me during school time have started following me home. They call me a freak and throw stones occasionally. I tried to get Lily to stop hanging out with me because I didn't want her to be treated like this… oh god if someone were to hurt her. I don't think I'd be able to stop myself; I know a few nasty charms that I could use.

 _Half- Blood Prince_

Everyone's really excited about Halloween, Lily invited me to go trick or treating with her. I dare not ask father, he HATES Halloween "greedy, horrible children begging for candy. God I loathe them". I'm not really the dressing up type anyway.

 _Half- Blood Prince_

 _December 1969_

It's Christmas soon. I've decided to get Lily something to do with magic. We don't really celebrate Christmas in our house, unless it's father getting drunk with money we don't have; god I hate him. I wish mother would stand up for us once in a while. But it has gotten better since I met Lily, she's helped me so much. She's my best friend. I think I love her.

 _Half- Blood Prince_

 _ **Hi, hoped you enjoyed the story. Please leave a review if you have time. :)** _


End file.
